The God Of East Wind
by percyjacksonfan13
Summary: Brian Parker is the son of the God of East Wind. Brian, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and an Aphrodite girl named Jenn, must stop Luke and his evil plans. Please review!


Ok another story. This one will still have Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover in it. I'll try to make this one a little better than the other stories I have made.

**Chapter 1: I'm Rescued by Three Heroes**

"I'm waiting, Mr. Parker!" my scary Latin teacher yelled. I got yelled at often, but hey, I'm dyslexic and I have ADHD, so I would appreciate a little consent. My name is Brian Parker. I thought I was a normal kid, who everyone ignored. That is until the day we had a review for huge Latin exam.

"Can you tell me what the word means or not?!" Mrs. David spat at me.

"No, for the thousandth time." I said. Everyone has a teacher that pisses them off. But Mrs. David was beyond your average mean teacher. One time she gave a girl detention for a week because she wore purple socks. Purple socks! This teacher was indeed evil.

"Well," she said. "I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were this stupid!"

"I don't know what the damn word is because I can't read it!" I yelled at her. It was true. My dyslexia was at its worst when I tried to read words that weren't in English. The class was silent, except for Nancy Bobofit who snickered.

The bell rang and I started packing my backpack. I tried to pickup my notebook, but Mrs. David pulled out her yard stick and slammed it on top of the rest of my things.

"Everyone may go, except you, Mr. Parker." Mrs. David said. Everyone hurried out of the room, horrified. When everyone was out of the room Mrs. David walked over to the door, and locked it. That's when I became truly scared.

She picked up her yard stick and slapped it against her hand. It wasn't a yard stick anymore. It was a long, sharp sword. I stared at her in fear and she swung at me. I quickly dove from my desk as it broke into a hundred pieces.

"You will not escape me, young demigod!" she yelled as she charged me. Demigod? I thought about what it meant until she got close to me again. I rolled on the floor to avoid her vicious slashing. I backed into a corner as she approached me, laughing. Suddenly the wall exploded and three people charged into the classroom, weapons ready. They moved fast. One of them was a boy, with black hair, wielding a bronze sword. There was another boy with really hairy legs playing reed pipes. I didn't know what good that would do in this situation, that is until I saw that when the boy played it giant vines came out of the ground and tried to tie up Mrs. David. There was also a girl there with them. She had blonde, curly hair, and she was wearing an orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood. She was wielding a sharp dagger.

"Enough!" I heard Mrs. David scream as she smacked the three people to the other side of the classroom. She came at me full speed. I'm not going to lie, I was scared.

"Catch!" I heard the shriek in terror as she threw me a bronze sword. Mrs. David raised her Sword like she was going to hammer me into the ground. I felt a sudden rush of energy. I jumped up and kicked the wall sending me flying over Mrs. David as her sword smashed into the ground. I caught the sword in mid air and landed on the ground. She came at me quick slashing her giant sword. I quickly parried and rolled away from her. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight her forever. I dove straight at her, and she swiped her giant sword. I put the sword in front of me and our swords hit each other. I was pinned to the floor as I struggled keep my sword up. Mrs. David laughed hysterically. I felt angry. All the things she put me through, all the horrible things she did, she was going to pay for it all. I kicked her in the leg and she pulled away in pain. I broke her leg. She swiped at me again and I slashed my sword, knocking hers out of her hand. I ran at her and stuck my sword straight into her stomach. She turned into sand and the wind blew her away. The three people approached with grins on their faces.

"Good job!" the black haired boy said.

"Who are you and what happened to my teacher?" I asked.

"Oh I'm Percy, this is Annabeth, and that's Grover. And your teacher was one of Luke's assassins." The black haired boy said.

"Who's Luke?" I asked.

"He was with us until he joined Kronos." Annabeth said.

"You mean the Lord of the Titans Kronos?" I asked.

"Yes, now let's go. Luke might send in some reinforcements." Annabeth said.

I heard the doorknob being shaken and yelling in hall. We quickly sprinted out of the room and into the yard. There were three beautiful winged horses waiting for us.

"Pegasi!" I said. Percy smiled at me and helped me up onto a black Pegasus.

"This is Blackjack." Percy said while getting on the Pegasus.

"Nice to meet you Blackjack." I said while stroking his mane.

"He says it's nice to meet you, too." Percy said.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"I can communicate with horses." Percy said.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Percy said. All of a sudden the horse took off. I almost fell off, but thankfully Percy grabbed my shirt to keep me from falling. The three horse ran through the yard, and after they got enough speed they spread their wings and flew into the sky. As we flew I looked back at Yancy Academy. I've been going there for about three years. And to be truthful, I was glad that I was leaving it. We flew for about ten minutes, and my butt was already getting sore.

"There it is!" I heard Grover scream so he could be heard over the wind. I looked down to see a small camp looking place. That's when I got it. I looked back at Annabeth's shirt.

"Camp Half-Blood." I muttered as I read her shirt. We started descending, and soon we were on the ground again. We landed by the Pegasus stables, and I started looking around at the beautiful camp. There was Greek architecture everywhere. There was a Mess Hall and a large stadium.

"You should go see Chiron at the big house." Annabeth said, pointing to a small farmhouse. I got off Blackjack and started walking. As I walked up the steps I saw a man in a wheel-chair and another man wearing a Hawaiian shirt playing cards. As I approached them, the man in the wheel-chair looked up at me.

"Ah! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" he said.

Like it? Please review!


End file.
